The Loss of a Loved one
by InspireInspireInspire
Summary: Based off of 'Ladder 49' Kai Hiwatari dies in a fire trying to save a small child's life. It's Hiro's job to pass the message onto Kai's wife, Hilary. Read how Kai's bestfriend, wife and daughter try to survive without him. Updated: Hiro's POV
1. The Loss

**I am not quiet sure if this is gonna be a one shoot or not so why dont' you guys decide?**

**I thought this would be a good story becuase it is kind of based on Ladder 49. When I mean based I mean the character death part nothing else.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this fic **

**This story kind of touched me so please enjoy and don't mind the minor spelling mistakes**

**Enjoy...**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sometimes the changes in life are for the better, even though it may seem hard to move on. Sometimes it is hard to beleive that everything in the world has a beginning and an end. Sometimes it is hard for us to realize that our dreams are keeping us from seeing what is real; the reality of life.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Slowly a red and white vechile pulled up to a small house smack dap in the middle of Tokyo, Japan. It was raining, the driver parked the car in the drive way and slowly got out. He was about 25 years of age and had long grey hair that was tied back in a pony tail, his facial expression only showed a grim future for all who looked into his dark brown eyes. The man knocked on the door, a women answered; she was in her early 20's probably about 23. Her brown hair was pulled back and her brown eyes were watering as she looked at the man.

"May I come in?"

The women looked at him silently and nodded letting him pass. She lead him towards the couch and gestured him to take a seat; he did so.

"M'am, do you know why I am hear tonight?"

She nodded, tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

"Your husband was killed M'am", he stopped and breathed a sad sigh as he saw the women break down "He died in a building that was caught on fire; he was trying to save a little boy who was trapped."

More and more tears streamed down the womens face as she realized her husband would never return home.

"M'am I am so sorry, but I wish you the best of care" the man stood up and nodded his head once; he had to get out of that house as soon as possible before he too would start morning the loss of a friend.

Once at the door he turned back to see the women stairing at him. Her eyes were damp and she had stopped her crying; the man cocked his head in a questioning form.

"My name is Hilary, you must be Hiro. Please stay with me for a bit will you?" the women, known as Hilary gave Hiro her best smile.

Hiro removed his hand from the door nob and answered her wish; he sat back down by her side.

"My husband was a very good man, always knew how to make me smile. Haley will be so devistated once she finds out," Hilary broke down once more, "I knew this was gonna happen when he took this job but I never knew it was gonna be this soon."

Hiro placed his hand on her shoulder trying to confort her. With there attention else where the two adults never noticed the five year old girl standing in the hallway. She had long brown hair and big blue eyes. She was wearing a pink gown and in her right hand was a brown bear; the little girl's eyes started to tear up.

Hilary looked up to notice her standing there; she gasped in surprise seeing her daughter starting to cry. Hiro turned to see the girl too, he felt so bad but there was nothing he could do.

"Mommy, where's daddy." the little girl sadly looked at her mother as she walked over to pick her up

"Haley daddy isn't going to be home tonight, I'm going to tuck you back in okay." looking into the little five year old's eyes was the hardest for her; how was she suppose to tell her that her own father died.

Standing up Hiro watched Hilary walk up the stairs with Haley in her arms. He brushed his hand through his hair, "I can't believe I had to do this." shaking his head he walk toward the kitchen and put on a pot of tea on.

Mean while Hilary had come back down from upstairs and was searching for him. When she entered the kitched she saw him searching for a cup, "left cubbored, top self."

Hiro turned to see her in the door way, "Thank you" his attention turned back towards the cups. He placed two out on the counter and poored the hot water letting the tea bags turn it brown. Setting the tea pot back down on the stove top he shut off the burner making sure the water wouldn't boil no more. Slowly he walked toward the counter, grabbed the two steaming cups and handed Hilary one while seating himself.

"Again I'm sorry Hilary, I know this is not what you wanted but everything happens for a reason."

"But why now? Why did he have to go so soon?"

Hiro pulled his cup up to his mouth and took a sip, "I'm not sure but I can tell you what my grandfather told me when my parents passed," he set his cup down

"My grandfather told me that change is what everybody on Earth goes through no matter what or who you are. That everything has a time and place to join and leave this planet no matter who or what you are. That sometimes we just have to face that what was hear before is now gone and will always be gone." Hiro paused seeing Hilary tear up again "I know it is hard to beleive Hilary but this is life and with life comes the price of death. I am not telling you to forget about Kai but just to celerbrate his death; celerbrate his life.

Hilary sniffed and started to cry again. Hiro's face turned back to concern as he thought he had made her cry, "I didn't mean to make you cry. I jus-"

"No Hiro that was just so touching. You are right though and I will take your advice but I shall never forget my husband."

Standing up the two smiled at each other; everything was going to be okay. Hilary walked over to Hiro and placed her arms around him; he did the same tighting his grip. After pulling apart it was time for Hiro to leave; he walked towards the door and nodded towards his friend. Walking towards his car Hiro started to feel an emptyness inside that he had never felt before. Stepping into his car and shutting the door he drove off towards his house.

When he pulled into the drive way he shut off his car but didn't get out. The empty feeling was back and it was worse, finally it clicked, his best friend was gone forever. Hiro just broke down and couldn't stop, he hid his face into his hands letting the sadness overwhelm him. Kai was gone forever and would never return.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well should I continue? Again it is up to you guys.**

**Please tell me what you think; and tell me the truth.**

**R&R**

**-DarkShadow411-**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! It's been a while since I've posted something on fan fiction, it's amazing. I'm not the twelve year old girl I used to be, I'm seventeen now! You may be wondering why I decided to add to this story, right? Well the truth is, I was bored and decided to take a look at some of my stories on here to see which ones were good/kind of good to continue. As you can tell, I picked this one. Tell me if you think I should continue this chapter. I'm pretty sure there are no spelling mistakes so it's better than the first chapter. Kind of short but it will get longer if you want me to complete it.

I hope I still have readers out there…ha-ha

Love always; DarkShadow411

**Hiro's POV**

I quietly enter the bedroom my girlfriend and I share and remove my wet clothing. I had been in the car for nearly two hours when it had started to down-poor. I shook my hair free of the water droplets and took a seat on the bed. My girlfriend was sound asleep on the other side and I was thankful. It'd be too hard for me to explain what had happened tonight to her. It could wait until the morning, or at least until tomorrow evening. I took a deep breath of air and let it out slowly, taking in the calming sent of my home. I looked at the clock on the nightstand and it read '2:00am'. "It's been a long night…"

My girlfriend stirred and I silently cursed myself for talking out loud. She rolled over and I had expected her to ask me where I had been but instead her eyes stayed closed I let out a quiet sigh of relief; she was still sleeping. I slipped under the covers and rolled over to face my beautiful wife. She had long blonde hair and light freckles that scattered across her cheeks. I allowed myself a brief smile but it quickly faded as I remember yesterdays events. My mind was wandering now and I knew it wouldn't do me any good to stop it.

What if I was the one that was killed last night? Surely Kai would've been the one assigned to tell my girlfriend about my death. How would my girlfriend react, would she be as devastated as Hilary had been? Or would she have moved on after a few months or so? Tears threatened to pour from my eyes but I closed them tightly. I promised myself that the grief would stay in the car and I wasn't about to break that promise. I took deep breaths trying to calm myself down enough to sleep. It was around 4:30am when I felt myself begin to drift off. The next thing I knew, I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock.

"Damn thing," My fist came in contact with the alarm, shutting it off instantly. "Good morning." I said while sitting up in bed. My girlfriend smiled up at me but didn't make an effort to move. I stretched my arms high above my head and then cracked my fingers. I leaned down towards my beautiful girlfriend and kissed her forehead, "I love you." Her blue eyes lit up as she giggled, "I love you too." Her words warmed my heart and gave me strength to get out of bed.

I threw the blankets off of me and walked towards our adjoining bathroom. I cracked the door and turned on the shower. I could hear my girlfriend finally getting up as she walked over towards the bathroom, "Where were you last night?" She asked curiously. I cringed slightly; I knew this would come up. I sighed sadly and turned to face her, "We lost someone last night," I paused. "It was Hiwatari Kai."

My girlfriend's hand flew up to her heart as she gasped at the name, "Hiro…I'm so sorry. He was your best friend, wasn't he?" She asked as she made her way towards me. My eyes glossed over and I knew I was about to cry. I felt so stupid for feeling this way. Kai was dead, he shouldn't matter anymore; yet I still felt so sad. I shook my head from my thoughts as I felt my girlfriend's arms wrap around me. I hugged back tightly and allowed a few tears to wash down my face. "I'm sorry." She said sadly. I pulled her off of me and kissed her on the lips gently, "Don't be, it wasn't your fault." She nodded and placed her hand on my cheek, "It wasn't your fault either."

**TBC?**


End file.
